Snow White and the Seven Fairies
by mikokorin
Summary: She wonders if gods listen to someone as tainted as her. AU. Gruvia.


If there was anything Juvia would be bored as hell, it was work.

"I'll have a Scotch on the rocks, please" Juvia Lockser stared at her own Jack Coke drink before looking at her right in the bar counter. A man has seated right beside her and was currently looking –no, _staring_ was the right term –at her while giving his order to the female bartender, oblivious to the fact that the said female was giving him suggestive looks.

"Can I help you?" Juvia asked, a little crept out that someone was boring holes into her face despite the fact that the man was certainly attractive, unkempt raven hair with spikes protruding into different directions yet looks _so_ soft, dark blue eyes with a hint of gray that seem to give out that mysterious aura, plain white shirt that looks so damn _fit_ for him and black leather jacket that screamed _bad boy_ and his scar on the forehead looks so –

Juvia coughed, _no time to fangirl._ She strictly told herself.

"Yeah, actually," He grinned at her, as if noticing she was checking him out. "Can you help me with my bed?"

Juvia's eyebrow rose, "I'm sorry, I figured I would look like someone who _wants_ to have a drink or two rather than _fixing_ beds." She replied, giving a harsh emphasis on the word 'fixing'.

"Heh," he drawled, "You know what," He leaned forward, placing his face near her ear, "I think… You look ravishing in that blue cocktail dress." Juvia could feel her face heating up as she felt his breath on her ear and his smell – god, how could someone smell of musk and sea water and be so _damn_ attractive?

Juvia could swear that the world is so un-fucking-fair at times like these.

Before she could squeak out something really idiotic–who wouldn't if you have someone really attractive _flirt_ with you?–Juvia cleared her throat and backed away.

"I –uh," Juvia mentally cursed herself for stuttering, "I have someone I need to meet. So, uh, see you later?"

She swears she saw amusement in the man's eyes as he leaned back, sitting properly as the bartender came back with his drink. "Yeah, see you _later_ , Juvia." And off she go, never looking back as the stranger stared at her retreating back before finally facing the bartender and thanking her for the _wonderful_ service.

It took nearly a minute or two before she realized she never gave him her name.

* * *

"It was nice doing business with you." A man in a white suit said as he once again shook hands with another man.

"Likewise, Phantom Lord's one of the best when it comes to negotiations." The man grinned before taking his leave, finally leaving as the other man –the one in the white suit, sigh.

"Done already, Gajeel?" From the shadows stepped the woman wearing a blue cocktail dress.

"Yeah. All these transaction shit Jose's giving us gives me the headache." The man named Gajeel said, massaging his head with his pointer and middle finger.

"Now, now, Gajeel. If he gave it to us, that means he believes us."

This made the man snort. "He's only using us as his puppets and you know it, Juvia."

"Yeah, but," Juvia sighed, "This man gave us home when there was nothing left for us. The least we can do is follow his orders." Gajeel patted her head. "You're too nice for your own good, Rain Woman." He grumbled.

"Let's go home, I'm so tired I think I might pass out the second my hand touches my bed." At the mention of the word 'bed', Juvia blushed and then frowned, remembering the dark-haired man whom she encountered earlier. How had he known her name?

Gajeel glanced at her and saw her expression, "Something wrong?" His face showed that of concern.

Juvia looked up and saw her friend's worried face, she managed a small smile and an "I'm fine".

He didn't look like he believed her, but nonetheless he shrugged it off, and Juvia breathed a small sigh of relief. She didn't want Gajeel to worry over something as trivial.

As the two walked towards a black, heavily tinted Sedan, Juvia prayed to all the gods that the man was not who she thinks he is.

She wonders if gods listen to someone as tainted as her.

* * *

"I found her" Erza Scarlet raised her head to find a raven haired man enter her office.

"You could at least knock, Gray." A small _click_ can be heard as the man –Gray, close the door to Erza's office.

"Yeah, well, Lucy just said to do what I want." Gray stuffed his right hand into his pocket as he walked over to her desk, "As I said, I have found her."

"Found who, stripper?" Gray snapped his head to the right and saw pink hair by the book shelves. He scowled.

"The fuck are you doing here, Dragneel?"

"What does it look like, Fullbuster?" The pinkette sarcastically said, turning around to see Gray's scowl.

Gray sighed, "Whatever, I'm not in the mood to argue with you. Anyway, Erza, apparently she has a partner." He said, turning his attention to the red-head who looks amused at him.

"Nice to see that you've grown, Gray."Erza stood up, walking towards him and giving him a bone-crushing hug. "Big Sis Erza is so proud. Now Natsu would be growing up, too."

Gray gasped for air, feeling the need for oxygen rise as Erza continued to strangle –er, _hug_ him.

"Er… za… can't…" He swears he could hear Natsu snort and laugh.

Seems like she had understood and let him go as soon as he uttered the last word.

Gray didn't even notice that Erza had lifted him off the floor and when she broke the hug, Gray fell a foot before feeling the tiled floor.

Gray swears that Erza is more terrifying than a monster.

"What the hell, Erza? You saw me growing up, you know. We lived in the same building for god's sake!"

"I know," Erza wiped an invisible tear, "but this is the first time you stopped a fight between you and Natsu before I interfere."

Gray could only think _oh my god are you Erza_ as he stared in front of him.

It took a few minutes before Erza recovered from that un-Erza-like state.

"I was under the impression that she is alone during her assignments. Gray, your _clothes_." Gray looked down and saw that he was already half-naked and his shirt and jacket was lying were his feet should be.

"Ah, crap," Gray bent down and heard Natsu mumble " _stripper"_ before standing up and wearing his shirt, slumping his leather jacket over his shoulder.

"Who was it that you found, Ice freak?" Gray's hobby was making Ice Scupltures, contrasting with Natsu's part-time job of being a Blacksmith. It was part of the reason why the two couldn't just get along and why Natsu and Gray were giving each other weird nicknames.

Nevertheless, they consider each other as brothers and would protect each other.

"Juvia Lockser."

"Oh." Natsu's mouth form an _o_ shape. Juvia Lockser, or known as Rain Woman, was well-known in the underground world for eradicating Phantom Lord's enemies. It was said that before she kills, rain showers over the area she attacks, thus earning her the title.

"So, is she hot?"

" _Natsu!_ " Erza growled, their boss, Makarov, wanted her captured for reasons unknown to the three. They are part of _Fairy Tail –_ a mafia known throughout Fiore for being the largest and strongest there is. Although many may have wanted to surpass them, few only managed to go to their bad side as Makarov Dreyar, the Boss, is as kind as he could be. Many wondered why such a man as himself lived with the wrongdoers.

" _What?_ I'm only asking!" Natsu defended himself and Gray's mind flashed to the blue-haired girl. "Besides, you know I've got hots for your blonde secretary." He whispered, careful that the said blonde may be eavesdropping.

" _Natsu!_ " Erza growled yet again, "I do not tolerate what you're saying about Lucy!"

" _Eep!_ " Natsu squeaked, "A-Aye sir!"

Meanwhile, Gray's mind was repeating the scene at the bar with the blue-haired girl. Indeed, she was ' _drop dead gorgeous_ ' as what Lucy would say when she sees someone hot. Gray couldn't help but remember how her legs looked like under the lights of the bar, how her hair fell in loose curls and her eyes looked like a cat's and how –

Gray felt his pants tightening.

 _Crap,_ he thought.

He needed to get her out of his mind before anything happens.

* * *

He _can't_ get her out of his mind.

It has been three days since he reported to Erza how she operated that night and specifically _four_ days after he had met Juvia Lockser.

And in those days, he finds his thoughts drifting towards her. He thinks that this is just because in a few hours, the operation would commence and he would, once again, see her face.

But this time, she would see him as an enemy instead of a stranger.

Gray's stomach clenched at the thought. A stranger would have been more appealing than an enemy.

* * *

"Juvia," Gajeel knocked at her door. "Are you ready? The event is in twenty minutes, we need to arrive there on time to avoid suspicion."

"Yeah," He could hear her muffled voice on the other side of the door. "Give me a minute."

Gajeel could only roll his eyes when he heard _thumps_ from inside the room, Juvia was probably having trouble with her shoes. Damn women and their damn high heels.

"I'll wait for you in the living room." He said, turning around to walk towards the hallway, hearing a muffled _okay_.

Juvia and Gajeel lived together ever since the fire that took out both of their families, they were street children until Jose Porla kept them and introduced them to Phantom Lord, a notorious syndicate known for trading smuggled goods to and from Fiore. Gajeel stands as a big brother Juvia never had and Juvia stands as Gajeel's younger sister, something Gajeel would have had until the fire took out his mother and the child she was conceiving.

True to her word, Juvia came out a minute after. "Gajeel!" She beamed, "I'm ready! Let's go!"

Gajeel grumbled, standing up from his previous position at the couch and offering his arm for Juvia to hold.

Outside was a black Sedan waiting for them.

Gajeel opened the car door to the back of the driver and let Juvia come in first before entering himself and slamming the door shut.

Once inside, Juvia closed the partition between them and the driver. They couldn't afford to spill classified information to a lowly worker of Jose.

"Target's name?" Juvia's eyes became nonchalant as they started to search the room for possible threats –namely, cameras and microphones.

"Col. Hibiki Lates. Suspected for capturing Bora during one of the raids in one of the bases."

"A police? I thought Jose never messes with the legal ones."

"Apparently he obtained crucial information to our next operation. Bora was probably scared out of his shit and went blabbing about everything."

"Am I to assume he's your target?" Juvia looked at Gajeel, raising her eyebrow as she did so.

"Hell yeah," Gajeel grinned, "I have a reason to dispose of him when he broke up with you. Jose just gave it a go when he spilled information."

"It was two years ago, Gajeel. Seriously, get a grip." Juvia's brow rose even more as she noticed the air conditioner of the car gave off a mist. Their usual driver never lowers the temperature like that…

All of a sudden, Juvia's chest constricted and she gasped for air.

"Juvia?! What's happe –" Gajeel gasped and clutched his chest.

 _Fuck, an ambush, should've known…_ Juvia cursed as her vision dimmed.

The last thing she saw was Gajeel going limp.

* * *

 **This is not a multi-chapter fic, I guess this would only be a two-shot since god knows if I continue this as a multi-chaptered fic there will be hell to do and then there's my other story. I could only sigh, you know?**

 **I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes. This was not beta-ed. Haven't got a beta.**

 **Care to review? :)**


End file.
